


flan (can you feel it)

by thaddy42069



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other, flan!thanos, flanos, flanplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaddy42069/pseuds/thaddy42069
Summary: lovers know how you taste. you know more than that.
Kudos: 3





	flan (can you feel it)

**Author's Note:**

> another fic woo! im dishing these out fast :>>> hope you enjoy  
> dont forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked it! <3

She looks at the decadent, pale, jiggling flan in front of her. “I can’t. I’ll miss you.” Flanos looks back at her with the same grave expression she has come to love. 

“Reality can often be disappointing, my love. Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives. Now go, eat me.” She starts crying, but still shakily pours the sticky golden caramel all over his head. Y/n’s grief slowly changes into something else.

“Flanos, you look so—so good. So tasty.”

“I know, y/n,” he replies, smirking. 

“I’m gonna do it now.” She gently cups Flanos in her hands. She hesitates for a second, but quickly shoves him in her mouth. Y/n moans as she chews through soft flan, tasting the vanilla of the flan, the caramel of the sauce, and the Thanos of the Flanos. 

Slowly licking the plate of leftover sauce clean, Y/N commits the taste of him to memory. She swallows, and Flanos is inside of her now. He will be with her forever.


End file.
